Horny Juice!
by Lady Jayde Une
Summary: Fred asks for Lee's help in making a potion to make Angelina horny, but later he'll soon find out that it has side effects. Story Complete! Please R&R and Enjoy
1. Part I

Hey, this takes place mid year in Fred and Angelina's last year of Hogwarts. I've finished reading all the Harry Potter books and I was bored. This story line would not leave me alone so I had to write it down. It's not finished yet, but tell me what you think so far. I'll try and get the rest up, asap. Oh, and I changed the couples to FxAN, GxAL, LxK, k. Those couples make sense (  
  
~* Horny Juice *~  
  
"Look, are you sure this is gonna work? It's not gonna turn her into a donkey is it?" Fred asked.  
  
"Sure," Said Lee Jordan, one of Fred's best friends besides his twin brother, Lee was stirring up some potion for Fred. "It's simple Potions, really."  
  
"You're paying attention in Potions?" Fred asked surprised. They never normally follow lessons unless they could be used in Practical Trickery. Fred leant over the cauldron and looked at the potion that he'd asked Lee to make for him.  
  
"Yeah, you know Katie likes Potions and is good at that sort of stuff. Well, I'm impressing her by trying to be smart!"  
  
Fred tried not to burst out laughing. "Oh, right! Is it working?" Like he didn't know the answer.  
  
"Well, not exactly.I don't think." Lee looked down at his potion, all sad like.  
  
Fred saw the clear potion bubble. He needed this stuff to make his girlfriend, Angelina, more horny when they are together. They'd been going out together since the Yule Ball in their 6th year. She'd even spent the summer holidays with him at the Burrow, though his mum and dad were a bit dubious when they wanted to share a room. Sex between them had always been great but he felt like he was the only one that initiated it. If she took this potion it could make her more horny and she can initiate the lovemaking and it would be even better! "Err, so Professor Snape, What's in this stuff and how does it work?"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you asked!" Lee started all cheesy-like, pulled out his wand, enchanted a spell and a small blackboard appeared. "Viagra, is a muggle thing that men take if they have impotence, that means they can get it up," As he was explaining his wand was drawing with invisible chalk on the blackboard and picturing very clear and almost graphic diagrams. "It has a large amount of male hormone, testosterone. If more male hormones make men horny, why can't more female hormones make women horny? This is most effective taken directly into the blood stream, but pulling out a needle on Angelina may be a bit too obvious. The next best thing is to but it on food. SO.! In my genius, I thought chocolate cookies!!! Women love chocolate!" He pulled out some cookies handed them to Fred to hold. "Hold that a sec." He then got a ladle and poured on some of the clear potion on to just over half the cookies. "Pay attention. You'll need to eat the ones without the potion. If you hand them to her without eating a few she'll think they were tricked."  
  
Fred looked at Lee amazed, "Blimey, you've really caught up over the summer! Thanks Lee, you're the best!" Fred went to leave the boys dorm but stopped at the door. "Maybe you should try this stuff on Katie."  
  
"Yeah! Could do, couldn't I?"  
  
Fred left to meet Angelina in the common room, where they'd earlier discussed to meet, near the end of her Quidditch practice, give or take half an hour or so. When he'd walked in he saw her crashed out on the settee facing the fireplace, in her crimson and gold Quidditch robes, covered in mud, she must of fallen off, and her dark hair escaping the tight ponytail and frizzy. She looked up after hearing his footsteps on the stone stairs leading to the dorms.  
  
"Hey Fred, are you feeling any better? Has the headache gone?" She looked at him with concern in her eyes.  
  
Earlier Fred had told Angelina and the rest of the Quidditch team that he'd had a headache so he could get out of Quidditch practice and work with Lee to make his potion.  
  
"I'm feeling much better now, a bit dizzy sometimes but fine." He rubbed his forehead a bit to add effect.  
  
"Awwww," She said. "Come and sit down next to me, my poor baby." She tapped the space on the settee next to hers with a muddy hand. He happily took the space and started eating the cookies without the potion.  
  
"Do you want one?" Fred asked, handing her the plate with the cookies on.  
  
"Dunno, what have you done to them?" Angelina said, she knew Fred through- and -through. Those had to be jinxed, just like the Canary Creams. Which looked like Custard Creams but turned you into a Canary for a while.  
  
"I've not done anything to them," he picked another one up, "Look." He ate it.nothing happened. After seeing that Angelina readily took the cookies and ate the ones with the potion that were strategically placed on her side.  
  
"Mmmmmm, these are lovely. Where'd'y'get them?" She stuffed two in her mouth.  
  
"Lee took them from the kitchens for me." He replied casually. Soon they'd all gone and they got round to talking. "So why are you up here, before everyone else and all muddy?"  
  
"A bludger got me, right in my shoulder." She pulled off the robes and showed him, she must of gone to Madame Pomfrey, because her wounds had healed as well as any broken bones, all that was left was the escaped bloods trail that had gone dark and dry making it's way down her back and to her slim waist. He leant over and kissed it.  
  
"Oww, fuck! Sorry Fred, don't it's still sensitive."  
  
"Well who's the poor baby now then?" He ran his fingers though the loose frizzy strands of hair that escaped the bobble and twisted it. And looked down at her. There she was just sitting there topless and it looked like she couldn't care less. "You are topless you know. Somebody could walk in any moment."  
  
"So? Do you want to finish the job?" Indicating to her remaining clothes.  
  
He grinned, "Sure, but where are we gonna do it?"  
  
"My dorm is empty, Alicia and Katie are still out on the field."  
  
"Great, let's go!"  
  
She grabbed is hand and they ran up the stone stairs to the 7th year girl's dorm.  
  
'Yes!!!!!' Fred thought, 'My Horny Juice is working!!!!!'  
  
They quickly put a locking and silencing charm on the room. Fred defiantly had to thank Lee in the morning. He was a genius!  
  
~* End of Part 1 *~ A/N Hey, thanx for reading. If you liked/loved/hated/weren't to fussed (about) this fic, please review. Please! I have big, funny plans for this fic yet and if you want to know them, review! ~Luv Jayde -x- 


	2. Part II

~* Horny Juice *~ ~* Part 2 *~  
  
**About two weeks later**  
  
::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock::  
  
The gentle yet excessive knocking woke George up from his sleep in the seventh year boy's dormitory.  
  
'Hmmm, who the bloody hell could that be at this time of night? It must be past 3am.' George thought as he got up to see who was at the door and what they wanted, in his Gryffindor knitted pj's that his mom made him. He opened the door and wiped the sleep from his eye's then saw Angelina, with her fist up in the mid-motions of knocking.  
  
"Hey Angelina, what's up? Why are you here at this time of night?" He asked.  
  
Angelina squinted a bit and gave him a quick glance and realised she was looking at George and not Fred. "Can I talk to Fred please? It's urgent!"  
  
"Ummm, ok." George said, "But you wake him. If I wake him up he'll deck me!" he said then went back to bed and snuggled down getting ready to sleep.  
  
Angelina found Fred's bed in near relative darkness and sat on the side of his bed and nudged him to wake him up. "Fred.Fred.Wake up.I need to ask you something."  
  
Fred yawned and mumbled "mmmm, Angelina. yeah." in a (wet) dreamy kinda way (a/n you know what I mean, hentai's).  
  
Angelina nudged harder, "Fred! Wake up!"  
  
"Whoa, what's goin' on? Where's the troll?! .Angel, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Fred said as he yawned and sat up in his four poster bed.  
  
"I want more.--"  
  
"More? More what? More relationship wise?? But I'm all knackered out, Angel." Fred whined.  
  
"No, Fred I didn't mean sex. I meant cookies! I need more cookies! Could you get some from the kitchens again, please??" Angelina begged. For some strange reason she needed the cookies. It's like they were addictive or something.  
  
"But Angel, it's like gone three in the morning and--"  
  
"I know but I *need* them!" she said as she grabbed a fist full of his red and gold Gryffindor quilt and slammed her fist on the bed.  
  
"Ok, Ok. I'll get you the friggin' food!" Fred said as he eased her grip from the quilt and held her hands. "Now you go back to bed and I'll bring them up to your dorm. Don't fall asleep, then cus I'll feel like a right lemon if I went all the way to the kitchen and then got you the food and I can't even get it to you." He stood up and linked arms with her.  
  
"I can't go back to sleep without the cookies. It's your fault, Fred," She said half jokingly, "If you hadn't gave me them I wouldn't have these strange *cravings* for them."  
  
"For all it's worth, I'm sorry." Fred said as they got to the door to the girl's dorm, he then kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
**15 minutes later**  
  
::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock::  
  
Angelina opened the door extremely quickly like she was standing behind the door all along. Fred handed her the cookies on a plate. "Here you go, love. I hope your grateful, I almost got caught by Filch and that evil cat, Mrs Norris!" he wheezed.  
  
Angelina bit into the cookies like she hadn't eaten in a week and spat them back out. "Ick!" she coughed. "Those aren't the same ones you got me last time. I need the ones from last time!"  
  
'Last time.?' Fred thought. 'Of course, the Horny Juice!' "Oh, you want those ones do you?" He knew he'd have to wake Lee up and he didn't know if there was a batch already made or if they'll have to make the potion from scratch. He took the plate with the surviving cookies on and told Angelina to wait for a bit longer and he'll see what he could do. He then ran into the boys dorm and up to Lee's bed. As he got to Lee's bed and pulled back the curtain of the four poster bed and saw Lee sitting cross legged on the bed with a vial of clear liquid in his hands.  
  
"Lee, I need the Horny Juice!" Fred said as he indicated to the food on the plate.  
  
"So I hear." Lee grinned.  
  
"Can I have the potion, please?"  
  
"What's it worth to ya'?" Lee said as he was tossing the vial from hand to hand.  
  
"What's it worth? Lee, don't take the piss! Angelina will not leave me- no us alone until she get it."  
  
Lee thought about how much he liked and valued his sleep and sanity and so gave Fred the vial, which he hastily poured all over the remaining cookies and handed the empty vial back to Lee.  
  
"Fred, I think that might have been to much juice for so little food and in one dose."  
  
"Doesn't matter, the more the better. I think it might be a good idea if we started stock piling this stuff for later use." Fred said as he left the boy's dorm. And knocked once again on the girl's door. And the door opened just as fast as before.  
  
"Here you go Angel."  
  
Angelina snatched the plate and devoured the lot.  
  
"Mmmmmmm, they're the ones. Thank you Fred." Smiled a satisfied Angelina as she kissed Fred.  
  
"Can I get some sleep now?" Fred whined.  
  
"In a bit." Angelina continued to kiss Fred and pulled at his knitted pj's that were the same as George's.  
  
'Here we go again.' Fred thought, 'Well it's not like I don't enjoy it, it's just that I'm so tired.'  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************** A/N: Thanx for reading, I'll try and have part 3 up soon. Sorry this took so long. Writers block and all that! Please review the fic. And maybe read my other fics ( that would be nice! 


	3. Part III

A/N- For a pic of everyone to know what they look like go here (if the link shows): www.geocities.com/pika_jayde/potter.html From left to right: Alicia, Oliver, Katie, Angelina, George, Harry and Fred  
  
~*Horny Juice*~ ~*Part 3*~  
  
"Hey, Angelina. What's up?" Said Katie Bell as she entered the Girl's Dorm room. She saw Angelina sitting cross-legged on her bed, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.  
  
"Just thinking." Angelina sighed.  
  
"About what?" Katie said sitting next to Angelina on the bed. "It's not the N.E.W.T's is it? You'll ace them easily!"  
  
"No, it's not the N.E.W.T's, it's more important than that."  
  
"Is it about Fred?" Katie said as she stroked Angelina's hair.  
  
"Kind'a." Said Angelina on the verge of tears.  
  
"Look, Angelina, you gotta tell me what's wrong, if I don't know, I can't help." Katie said as she brushed her long blonde hair off her shoulders.  
  
Angelina stood up in front of her, took off the bulky robe she was wearing to reveal the muggle type clothes she was wearing underneath. "Don't I look different to you?"  
  
Katie pulled a face, deep in concentration. "No, what's so different?"  
  
"Look closer!" She said as she pulled the t-shirt closer to her body, especially around the abdominal area.  
  
"I still don't see anything, but I have a feeling what it might be.!"  
  
Angelina sat back down on her bed.  
  
"You think your pregnant, right?"  
  
"I don't think I am, I *know* I am."  
  
Katie thought for a few seconds, "When was you last period?"  
  
"Five and a half weeks ago." She mumbled.  
  
Katie gasped. Just then Alicia came waltzing into the dorm. "Hi!"  
  
"Hi, 'Lees." Said Katie as she looked up briefly but then returned her attention back to Angelina.  
  
"Hey, Alicia." Angelina said sadly.  
  
"You would not believe the day that I've had, George--" Alicia paused, and then continued, "Wait a sec, I'm sensing something here in the room. What happening? What's wrong?" She sat on Angelina's bed and looked at her. "It's you isn't it? What's up?"  
  
Angelina burst out crying and buried her head in Katie's shoulder.  
  
Alicia looked at Katie as if to say 'What the hell's upset her?'  
  
Katie mouthed silently, 'Tell no one, she's pregnant.'  
  
'No fucking way.?' Alicia mouthed back. Katie just nodded. Alicia turned Angelina around so she wasn't buried in Katie's shoulder and looked Angelina in the eye's. "How late are you?"  
  
"Five weeks."  
  
Alicia gasped.  
  
"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Fred? What's going to happen to me?"  
  
"Have you been ill? Like morning sickness?" Alicia asked.  
  
"No, but not all pregnant women get morning sickness."  
  
"True, how about cravings for food?" Katie asked.  
  
"To early for that." Alicia said with some confidence.  
  
"Have you ever been pregnant 'Lees?" said Angelina curiously.  
  
"No, but I know about these thing's. A friend of mine a while back had a pregnancy scare, but it turned out she hadn't had a period in seven weeks because she was stressed."  
  
"Wow, that can happen?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yep, we should really get you to Madame Pomfrey to check. Accio tissue" Alicia held out her hand to catch the tissue she summoned, then wiped the tears from Angelina's face.  
  
"Oh, what are you gonna do Angelina? Do you know how much babies cost??" Katie asked scared for her best friend.  
  
"No, how much?" Angelina asked thinking there was an exact cost.  
  
"More than a Peugeot!!" Katie said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What the fuck's a Peugeot? Katie your talking to witches who have no muggle experience!"  
  
"It's a muggle car! Kind'a sporty. I'll have to show you my dad's 206."  
  
::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock::  
  
"Come in!" Shouted Alicia.  
  
A red-headed boy poked his head from behind the door. "Are you ready yet Alicia?"  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute George. I'll meet you in the common room, ok?"  
  
George took the hint, "Ok, I'll meet you down there, See ya' Katie, Angelina!" Then he left.  
  
"So what's the deal then, why does he *want* you Alicia?" Katie said smiling mischievously.  
  
"Oh, I never got the chance to tell you two did I?" Alicia said, as she got herself comfortable. "George and I are now going out together!"  
  
"Really, that's brill!" Said Angelina as she hugged Alicia.  
  
"How did it happen?" Asked Katie.  
  
"He wrote me a letter in potions, telling me how he felt about me. And I wrote him back and told him I felt the same!"  
  
"That's so romantic!" Kate said.  
  
"Well it was until Snape spotted us passing notes and humiliated us by summoning all the letters we wrote, put them in order and read them out loud to the whole class!"  
  
"That must have been so embarrassing!" Said Katie as she was picturing what that was like in her mind.  
  
"And if that wasn't enough he's taken 20 points from Gryffindor and put me and George in detention! In fact, I'm 5 minutes late, I better get going other wise Snape's gonna take more points from us. See You later!"  
  
"Good luck!" Angelina and Katie said at the same time.  
  
"Snape is such a dick-head! Could you imagine what he'd say if he found out I was pregnant? He'd have a field day. I'd have life long detentions!"  
  
~*Five minutes ago*~  
  
As George made it down the stairs leading to the common room he saw Fred on the settee in front of the fireplace reading a Quidditch book.  
  
"Hey Fred! I saw Angelina upstairs." George said as he sat on the arm of the settee.  
  
"Yeah?" Fred said looking up.  
  
"Yeah, she looks upset though. Like she's been crying."  
  
"Really? Do you know what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Fred. But I did catch the tail-end of a conversation about something Katie's dad has called a Peugeot 206."  
  
"What's that?" Fred said mystified. "And why has it made Angelina cry?"  
  
"I don't know what it is."  
  
Alicia came jogging down the stairs and spotted George sitting on the settee. "Are you coming or what?" She ruffled George's hair. "We're late, if we don't get there soon Snape is gonna have our guts for garters!"  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" Fred laughed at Alicia's statement. "Snape in garters, that's a good one, I always thought he wore women's clothes!"  
  
"I'll have to keep that in mind when I'm sorting all his potions books in 'word-size-order'!"  
  
"Come on!" She grabbed George's hand and dragged him out the portrait hole.  
  
"I wonder what wrong with Angelina." Fred said as he made his way to the girls dorm.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N. Everyone knows what a Peugeot is don't they and that it's pronounced "Pur-sho" (well that's how it's pronounced here in Birmingham) Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Thanx -x-  
  
What do you think of the story so far??  
  
Special thanks to those who reviewed last chapters:  
  
CassandraMalfoy  
  
Fetch  
  
PhelpsPrincess (Fred's Fault, Angelina's Anguish is great! Please keep updating!!)  
  
wheezes (Please keep writing The Unexpected! I'm hooked on it, hehehehe) 


	4. Part IV

~*Horny Juice*~  
  
~*Part 4*~  
  
~*Fred's POV*~  
  
As Fred walked up the staircase to the girl's dorm he was thinking what could have made his Angel cry. Because she doesn't cry easily, even when she'd taken a bludger to the arm a little under a year ago and broke her arm she didn't cry. She kept playing Quidditch till Madame Hooch had to stop the game and practically drag Angelina's broom from the air to get her treated. 'I hope she's not unhappy in our relationship, I don't know what I'd do with out her in my life like this. Or worse, her in someone else's life.'  
  
He softly knocked the door to the seventh year girl's dorm.  
  
"Come in!" He heard Katie shout.  
  
Fred opened the door and the first thing he saw was Angelina sitting on the edge of the bed with Katie sitting next to her.  
  
"Em, Hi."  
  
~*Angelina's POV*~  
  
'Oh, no! Fred's here, what I'm I going to do? What am I going to say? I must look awful after all this crying!'  
  
"Oh, hi Fred," She lowered her head and rubbed her eyes clean with her hands behind her curtain of dark hair.  
  
"Hey Angel, what's wrong?" Fred said as he sat down next to her.  
  
'What the hell am I gonna tell him, if I tell him I'm pregnant, he'll never want to be with me, and I could never give the baby up now, with Fred beside me or not.'  
  
"Well, I better get going! I said I'd help Lee with his Potions essay." Katie said as she stood up, went to her bed opposite Angelina's bed and picked up some folders and returned to face Angelina. "Remember, Me and Leese will help you no matter what happens, ok?" Katie said with a smile.  
  
'I wish I could be ok, and happy as she wants me to be. .' "Ok." I said with a slight smile that didn't reach my eyes. 'But she's right, I'll always have them.'  
  
"I'll see you in an hour or so then, bye Angelina, bye Fred." Then Katie left.  
  
'Now I'm nervous, I don't have any support, any back up. But what else can I do but tell him the truth?'  
  
"Now Angel, please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you this sad."  
  
'Ok Fred Weasley, let's see how much you love me.' "Do you love me Fred?" I said to the point.  
  
"Huh?" Fred said.  
  
'Definitely not what I was expecting. What kinda answer is that?' I thought.  
  
"Of course I do! What kind of silly question is that?" Fred said smiling with a carefree look on his face. 'Too carefree for my liking. I wish he was more serious.'  
  
"Come on, Angel. You know I love you. What's really the matter?" Fred stated rubbing Angelina's back soothingly.  
  
'Maybe I should tell him now, or at least drop a couple of hints.' "Where do you see us Fred? Y'know after Hogwarts, maybe a few years from now?"  
  
Fred smiled, laid down properly on Angelina's bed with his head resting on the headboard and gently pulled Angelina with him. "Angel, I've thought about nothing else but life after Hogwarts for a few months now."  
  
Angelina smiled and made herself comfortable laying on her side and resting her head of Fred's chest, with his arms wrapped around her. "What do you see?" she closed her eyes so when he spoke she could picture what he saying in her mind.  
  
"Well when I leave Hogwarts I'm gonna open a joke shop at Hogsmeade with George, from the money we've stashed away." Then Fred got interrupted.  
  
"Come on, Fred. I know that one already!" Angelina said.  
  
"I'm not finished yet," He paused, "Then I'm gonna move out The Burrow, I don't think I can live in that chaotic household," Fred had invited Angelina down there to stay for days at a time, so she'd know what it's like to be there. "And live in the apartment above the shop! Whether George is doing the same, I don't know. ." Then Fred started to play with her hair, twisting strands in his fingers. "And you want to know the best part?"  
  
Angelina opened her eyes and looked into his. "I see you living with me." Fred finished. THAT'S WHAT ANGELINA WANTED TO HEAR!  
  
"Really?" She propped herself up to look at him properly. "You see me in your future?"  
  
"Yep." He kissed the top of her head, she relaxed and returned to her previous position. "Is that what your worried about? The future?"  
  
"Well, that's half of what I'm worried about." She sighed and took a deep breath, 'Well it's now or never!' "Fred, I'm pregnant."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N I'm glad people liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one just as much.  
  
What should Fred's reaction be? Good? Bad? Stand offish? Tell me what you'd like by reviewing. The more reviews I get the happier I feel, the faster chapters get written and posted. (  
  
Please review, I love to read them! Thanx -x-  
  
Special thanks go to those who reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Draco-luver (Here you go, another chapter for you, hehehehehe)  
  
princess17 (Please keep writing your GxAL it's getting really good. I don't think anyone else has written Alicia drunk before.)  
  
PLEASE!!!!!!!!! (I don't know who this person is but thanks!)  
  
swimgirl (Thank you)  
  
Ashliegh (Hey, I see you a lot reviewing wheeze's fanfics like I do [just as addicted] hi, nice to meet you, thanks for reviewing)  
  
wheezes (Hi again!! I'm glad you liked the bit about the garters, I don't know how that got in the fic, my hands have a mind of their own. I don't know how many chapters there are gonna be. If it's following my train of thought, it could be about 8-10, depending.) 


	5. Part V

~*Horny Juice*~  
  
~*Part 5*~  
  
Fred looked like he'd been slapped with a dead Kipper (It's a fish ;D ), he just lay there on the bed, he'd loosened his hold on Angelina by this time and looked wide eyed to the top of her bed's canopy.  
  
"You're what?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She repeated.  
  
"Er, excuse me. . ." Fred said as he got up from the bed and hurriedly made it to the door and left the room.  
  
"Fred! Don't go!" Angelina just sat upright on her bed, not having the energy or courage to run after him. So she stayed where she was and cried.  
  
~*Fred's POV*~  
  
'Oh Merlin!' Fred thought. 'I can't believe this! I can't be a father, not now! That just ruins my whole life plan!'  
  
He ran down the stone stairs leading to the common room, as he got there he collapsed on the settee in front of the fireplace with his hands covering his face, like the childish adage: 'if I can't see it, it won't happen.'  
  
~*End of Fred's POV*~  
  
But Fred wasn't the only person in the common room, though.  
  
"Fred?" Katie said looking at the back of the couch that he was laying on. She got up from where she was sitting with Lee and approached Fred. "Fred? Why are you down here? You should still be with Angelina?" Fred wasn't moving his hands away from his face or even answering her. "For fuck's sake Fred stop blanking me!" Katie sighed. 'If he won't talk, I'll just have to get the heavy ammo out' She thought. "She told you didn't she?"  
  
"So what if she did."  
  
"And why aren't you upstairs telling her that you love her and gonna help her?" Katie said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because I can't." Fred removed his hands from his face and looked straight at her.  
  
"Men!" Katie exclaimed, "They're fucking USLESS!!" She ran out the common room and towards her dorm, where Angelina was more than likely sobbing her heart out.  
  
After Katie's outburst Lee got up from the table he *was* sitting at with Katie and joined Fred on the couch. "You really choose your timing you know! I was this close" Lee gestured with his fingers measuring millimetres, "to slipping Katie our patented Horny Juice!!"  
  
"You don't want her to touch the stuff Lee," Fred murmured.  
  
"Are you joking?" Lee rubbed his hands together feverishly, "I want her to get a good gulp of it!"  
  
"No!" Fred shouted. "No unless you want to be forced to go at it like rabbits on Viagra!"  
  
"But, what's wrong with that?" Lee said looking confused.  
  
"Well, apart from being permanently tired, rabbit's have lickle, cute, fluffy baby rabbits."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Lee! I'm telling you that the Horny Juice must have some. . .component in it that makes women more fertile."  
  
"So what you really mean is, you got Angelina pregnant."  
  
"Yes! So don't give any to Katie, unless you wanna be burping babies instead of graduating from this place."  
  
Lee pulled a face. "Right mate! Thanks for the warning, I'm glad I missed my chance to sleep with her."  
  
Fred looked at him, he didn't know if Lee was being sarcastic or not.  
  
~*Meanwhile upstairs*~  
  
Katie had come running into the dorm where she found Angelina on the bed. It seemed she had been sitting upright at one point and collapse forward with her face buried in the red and gold of Gryffindor's bed sheets.  
  
"Oh Angelina," Katie sighed and sat next to her best friend for the second time that day. "Come here." She said as she opened her arms for a hug.  
  
"I suppose I can't blame Fred for not wanting to be with me anymore. . ."  
  
"What? Fred didn't say that did he?!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"Not in so many words, but when I told him he ran out!" Angelina sobbed again.  
  
"Shhhhh," Katie soothed. 'If he didn't say they were finished then they still have a chance to be together!' "But Angie, he didn't say he didn't want to go out with you anymore."  
  
"But he only wants me if I'm not pregnant."  
  
"But, you can't expect him just to take this news lightly. He might be more than happy to have kids if you both were older and married or something, but your not. He's scared; he thinks this is the end of his life. You just gotta show him that it's not the end, just the beginning."  
  
"Katie, how can I convince him, when I can't convince myself."  
  
"Your right there, so you need to start convincing yourself, fast. You don't have much time left." Katie gave Angelina one last squeeze of encouragement and got up off the bed. "I'll give you some time to think about everything, so I'm going to have a nice long stress-free soak in the bath."  
  
"Ok," Angelina smiled widely "And Katie?" Katie looked back. "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do with out you, or Alicia."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Seriously. See you in a bit." Then Katie left.  
  
'I'm gonna have to talk to Fred again, tomorrow, breakfast time, maybe.' Angelina thought as she lay down on her bed and relaxed fully for the first time that day.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
A/N Thanx for reading, please review! So, Angelina's gonna try and talk to Fred tomorrow is she? How do you think it should go? Should they argue in the middle of breakfast with everyone watching, or should they kiss and make up later on that night? You tell me!  
  
Hey you know, this is now, officially, my longest running fic!! YAY!!  
  
Thanx to those who reviewed my last chapter:  
  
princess17 (Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it)  
  
Ashliegh (Hey, yeah I do try to read as many FxA fics as I can, I'm looking for them fics to post on my site, Oh and I saw a fanfic in the X- Men category that had the same song for their song fic! It was posted yesterday from someone called Batgirl. Must be a good song!)  
  
Phoenix-Angel (Hey, yeah. I'm updating now, boredom and motivation can work wonders! Is "Freaky" a good thing? hehehe)  
  
Oliverwoodschic (Hey, here you go! Enjoy!)  
  
wheezes (Hey you! I'm still not finished with his reaction, but it's enough for now, I'll update it before the weeks end . . Hopefully. . )  
  
Kyleigh (Hey, I'm just glad you reviewed at all! Thanx for checking the fic though.) 


	6. Part VI

~*Horny Juice*~  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
  
A/N Sorry to take so long with this chapter, explanation is after this chapter.  
  
Angelina woke up slowly as she lay in her bed. Thinking that she had to get up for breakfast then her Wednesday morning classes, most of which she shared with Fred . .. She had to talk to Fred, she told herself that she had to get up because she was going to be late for breakfast but she just couldn't get out of bed. The warm, cosy and soft bed felt too good to leave. But she forced herself out non the less.  
  
She ran down the halls of Hogwarts after getting washed, dress and preparing her class work, also after finding out she was 45 minutes late! They had an hour's breakfast before class so she only had 15 minutes to get to the main hall find some thing to eat.  
  
As she sat down she saw Fred at the opposite end of the table, as she made eye contact with him she saw bags under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping properly. He also looked depressed, come to think about it, she had NEVER seen him anything less than happy and cheerful. And only being about 4 foot away from him magnified how sad he must be feeling.  
  
Angelina looked about the table to find some fast food. She saw a few slices of bread, she got them and put some butter on them, then she found a couple rashers of bacon, which she placed in between the bread and got the brown sauce and coated all the bacon till the sauce was dripping out the "bacon buttie", 'This looks so tasty right now'. And she loved it. 'This will have to be a new breakfast snack from now then.' The bell for the 1st class of the morning rang and Angelina had just finished.  
  
She got up picked her class work and left the table but waited at the hall door. She was waiting for Fred.  
  
Fred slowly got up and made his way to the door, "Hey," Said Angelina.  
  
Fred looked at her like he just woke up. "Hmm, Hey?"  
  
"Fred we need to talk." Angelina said. Looking at his sorry state.  
  
"What, later on tonight, in the common room?"  
  
"No, our second class, Potions. 'Cus I got Care Of Magical Creatures now and you got Divination." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the check then ran to her class.  
  
When she was looking at him and talking to him she couldn't help but hug him, then when she did she felt like she couldn't let got till she kissed him. 'I love him so much, I just wish everything will work out just right."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Next we follow Fred in his Divination class and Trelawney has a fun time predicting Fred's life. And maybe I might start from when he woke up this morning. . . ?  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this tiny chapter typed out, but mum had time of work and she was getting married and we had a shit load of shopping to do! Not to mention I've had my hair braided that took 10 hours with 3 people working on my hair (I'd like to think I look like Angelina now! Haha). And I've not been very well.  
  
Thanx to all those that reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Phoenix-Angel (Yep it's the beginning YAY!)  
  
wheezes (Hey girl! Here's your chapter, and I'm waiting for chapter 8 of Unexpected with the old sparks flying!)  
  
Ashliegh (Fighting does seem the Fred/Angelina thing to do, maybe next chapter!)  
  
princess17 (Here's chapter 6 and please review this one ^_^)  
  
Draco-luver (Hey no prob, don't mention it!)  
  
KnightHunter (Hey, I try to appeal to the hentai side of everyone with the title! I have quite a bit in store for them!) 


	7. Part VII

~*Horny Juice*~  
  
~*Chapter 7*~  
  
Fred walked aimlessly to his Divination class at the top of one of Hogwarts' many towers. He yawned as he climbed the ladders to reach Professor Trelawney's classroom. He yawned because he didn't get any sleep last night or really for the past few weeks. It had started when he secretly fed Angelina the Horny Juice, consequently she'd be horny all night. But last night he hadn't slept because he got Angelina pregnant.  
  
'I can't believe I was so selfish. Making that stuff just to make my sex life more exciting. . . And now I've not only ruined my own life I've ruined Angelina's life as well. I don't even know what future she planed for herself. She could have been the World's best Quidditch player. Or the most powerful Auror.'  
  
Fred took his usual place beside George and Lee. He squashed himself in between everyone else in the amazingly cramped classroom. He hated this class, the room, the stinking incense, the colour pink blocking any sunlight and the peculiar crock of a teacher.  
  
"Now, class I would like to start this morning on fortune telling using crystal balls and later on with Tarot Cards--"  
  
Lee, Fred and George got out their pieces of parchment, quills and ink pots. You'd think that they were taking notes of the main points of the lesson but you'd be mistaken. They were planning their next set of practical jokes. This was one of the only lessons that allowed the three of them the peace and time that allowed them to think properly, so they've never really done any divination. If the professor ever came around wondering what spiritual happenings they've discovered, they'd just make it up, and 80% of the time Trelawney was impressed that they were paying attention in her lesson.  
  
"Is there any thing we can think up to change the colour of the room? It's just so pink! It's like being inside a CareBear!" Fred said.  
  
For some reason everyone had stopped talking and Fred noticed, he looked round the class and everyone was looking at him, some were even snickering at him.  
  
"Mister Fredrick Weasley!" Professor Trelawney shouted from across the cramped classroom.  
  
Fred looked up, cringed and said, "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"You have a very dark aura around you child." She pointed a thin crooked finger at him then her finger turned and motioned for him to come over to her. "Bring your beanbag with you."  
  
He picked up his blue beanbag and carefully walked over to Professor Trelawney, making sure not to stand on anyone's hands or feet.  
  
"Sit here." She pointed to the opposite side of a small table that she was sitting at. In between them lay a crystal ball on a black stand and a set of tarot cards face down.  
  
"Right first off-" Trelawney said as she handed the tarot cards to Fred, "Shuffle these." Fred apprehensively took the cards and shuffled the cards. "Alright everyone gather round." And they did. George and Lee bearing over his shoulders.  
  
"Done." He said.  
  
"Now, lay nine down face down in three lines of three cards."  
  
As Fred laid the cards down as Trelawney said she explained what was happening.  
  
"My third eye has noticed a very dark aura around Fred and this means he has inner turmoil."  
  
'Duh! I've got dark rings round my eyes and my hair is messed up, I've had no sleep because something's wrong. She doesn't need to read my *aura* to know I've got inner termiol! The Fraud!'  
  
"Right, now what?" Fred said to Trelawney.  
  
"Ok, then. Turn them over. Starting with the top left." Said Trelawney.  
  
He turned all the cards so they were face up and they read. First row: Cross, Child, Coffin. Second row: Heart, Woman, Anchor. Third row: Fish, House, Clover.  
  
"Hmmmm, very interesting. Very interesting indeed." She stared at him as she pondered the cards.  
  
"Hey, Fred!" Lee whispered in Fred's ear. "Does the first row mean you have to give your child a Catholic funeral?"  
  
Fred's blood boiled as he stood up and punched Lee in the stomach. "That wasn't fucking funny, Lee. You know I'm sensitive on THAT subject." Fred then sat down.  
  
"Sorry mate, it was only meant to be a joke."  
  
"Don't joke about shit like that."  
  
Trelawney gave them both a warning glare and continued. "Theses aren't bad cards at all Fred." She pointed to the top deck at the child card. "See this card, this is in the middle of the row. Which means it's the central part of the 'reading for the present'. Right now, this very day. Something about a child is always in your thoughts."  
  
'Ok, she's right about that,' Fred thought. 'But I have 2 younger siblings. She could be blagging and talking about that, thinking that she's right.'  
  
Trelawney moved to the Coffin card next to the Child card. "Now this one isn't bad like people think it is. It only means death if it's next to the Scythe card. But it just means an *end* of a situation or an *end* to thinking about the situation of the child."  
  
Fred sighed his relief.  
  
"And this one," Trelawney pointed at the Cross card, "Is the Cross. It's the card of Destiny. It point's to the areas most important to you in your life, at present. You must trust yourself and your instincts. Even more so because it's the first card dealt. So what ever happens about the situation of a child ending, it's meant to be."  
  
Fred looked at her apprehensively, "Riiiiight."  
  
"Now, the second row. This is your life in the not too distant future. Like up to a year from now." She pointed at the Heart Card. "This obviously means love. And it is underneath the Cross. This is a destined love. You are meant to be, and will be extremely happy, with this woman --" Trelawney pointed at the Woman card next to the Heart card. "With the Woman being the centre of all nine cards, this means your world revolves around this woman you love." Trelawney pointed to the 3rd card in the second row. "The Anchor card is the card of stability. Because I sense that you are a naturally flighty, up in the air type person. With all tree cards together means 'The woman you love dearly will stabilise you.'"  
  
"Okaaay." Fred said as he thought 'That has to be Angelina.'  
  
"Now, the third row symbolises the long term future." She pointed to the 1st card in the row. "The Fish card means money. It represents good fortune and sound finances at work." She pointed at the House card next to it. "When the Fish is next to the House card, means there'll be money from a property venture." She pointed at the last card of the nine and smiled brightly. "Lastly, this is the Clover card. This is the luckiest and happiest card of the deck. This card is blessing your future, saying it's going to be bright and happy."  
  
'That's gotta mean Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Me and George are gonna make a fortune!'  
  
"How strange, that Tarot reading doesn't answer why you have a dark aura -- " Professor Trelawney stopped mid sentence. "You're aura is looking a lot better now Fred, but not completely back to normal." She looked him deep in the eyes, "You think about your reading, and see if it makes sense for you."  
  
Fred felt someone poking his shoulder; he looked up and saw George holding up his piece of parchment. "It's ok Fred, I've written everything down, so you can read it properly later."  
  
"Thanx," Fred took the parchment off of his twin.  
  
"Right!" Trelawney said as she got everyone's attention again. "Now everyone go back to your places and read the Tarot cards to the people your sitting with and we'll do the Crystal Ball reading on Friday." All the 7th year students ran back to the places they were sitting before. No one could wait to get his or her fortune read. He made his way back to his seat, thinking he had to show this to Angelina in their next lesson, Potions.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
A/N Right, so Fred's gotta tell Angelina what happened, will she see more sense in the reading than he did?  
  
Let me know what you think! Please review and tell me!  
  
Thanx to those who reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Ashliegh (Don't worry, with promised fortunes, Fred is slowly getting his happy self back ^_^)  
  
wheezes (Hey look, Conversations!! Hahaha, There will be an actual Fred and Angelina conversation next chapter.)  
  
KnightHunter (Hey, here's the next one. I hope you like it. It's slightly longer and has real content in it now :D Please keep reviewing.) 


	8. Part VIII

~*Horny Juice*~  
  
~*Chapter 8*~  
  
When Fred's lesson was over he practically tripped over his robes to get down to the Potion's class, which is taught in the Dungeon of the Hogwarts castle. Looking forward to Potions class, for Fred at least, was unheard of, but he had to show this parchment to Angelina, which contained Fred's Tarot reading from Professor Trelawney.  
  
As Fred ran down the dungeon steps and used his momentum to turn the sharp corner he *almost* ploughed over Snape. It was when he realised this that he finally slowed down and pretended to walk normally. When he got inside the classroom he saw Angelina sitting at a desk near the back of the classroom. He was thankful.  
  
"Hey Angel," Fred said as he sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Fred," She looked at him and smiled, "You're looking a lot better, good Divination class?"  
  
He smiled back at her and said, "You've got no idea!"  
  
Snape stomped in to the classroom and started barking out potion's potency according to ingredients derived from Nightshade.  
  
Fred soon got bored and glanced at Angelina. And grinned, she had a great deal of mud over her robes. "Good, Care of Magical Creatures lesson."  
  
"Yeah, it was ok, I guess. We were learning about Unicorns and Hippogriffs. I decided to stick with the Hippogriffs. You know how Unicorns can get."  
  
"What? They can't expect you to stay a virgin forever. It's enough that you're female. Bloody Unicorns are so sodding choosy!"  
  
Angelina snorted. "Yeah, but the Hippogriffs were pretty cool. Maybe I'll buy one when I'm older ...?"  
  
"But what's with the mud? Did the Hippogriff's throw you off or what?"  
  
"Neah. Long story. --"  
  
"Now get your fires lit and prepare your cauldron for acidic potions!" Shouted Snape. Obviously that class were way ahead of Fred and Angelina in lesson detail.  
  
"But why haven't you cleaned it off yet?" Fred asked curiously.  
  
"Dunno, I think cus it reminds me of winning a Quidditch match. It's the look of Victory!" Angelina said as she done a discrete pose for Fred.  
  
He looked at her and lifted a suggestive eyebrow and said, "The look of 'Victory' doesn't half make you look sexy, y'know." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"So, what happened in your Divination's class to raise your spirits?" Angelina said as she lit a small, contained fire.  
  
"I had a tarot reading." Fred said as he picked up the cauldron they'd be sharing.  
  
"What? By that by that stringy, pink loving, fraudulent FREAK?" Angelina and Fred laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but it was a good reading." Fred said as he pulled out the parchment that George had taken detailed notes on and handed it to Angelina. "What do you make of it?"  
  
"Dunno, can't make heads nor tails of it, mi'self. Y'know I don't listen to that shit, Fred."  
  
"Well Trelawney says this row," he ringed the top row of card diagrams with his index finger. He saw her upset look as he drew the cards to her attention. "Cross, Child and Coffin don't mean death." She sighed audibly.  
  
"Well they did look pretty sinister."  
  
"I know. I'm not even gonna tell you what Lee said!"  
  
Through most of the lesson Fred told Angelina about the rest of the cards and what they might mean for their future. And before they knew it the day was done and they were back at the common room not doing their homework. Granted there were more important things to think about like their future together.  
  
"So, let me get this straightened out," Fred said as he read from an extensive list, ". . . When were older, living together and making millions from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, we are gonna have a holiday castle in Ireland, America and Mauritius. Breed Racing Hippogriffs, become the worlds best Quidditch players in our respective positions on the field, beat up and humiliate Marcus Flint, have 3 kids and become legendary!!" Fred looked up at her. "Is that all of it?"  
  
"Oh! What about owning a Phoenix! I've always wanted one!!" Angelina said pointing to the notes they've written down, indicating that she wants that written down in the list so fervently, like the list was a wish list enforced by Law.  
  
"Oh, you might as well write defeat Voldemort in a bikini competition and learn Parseltongue!" Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"Fred don't be silly, you know Parseltongue is inherited." She knew he was being sarcastic, but she decided to defuse the sarcasm before they were thrown head long into an argument.  
  
"I'm getting tired Fred," Angelina yawned, "I'm going to bed, all that thinking about the future has made my brain go all fuzzy." She kissed him. "Oh by the way, I've got an appointment to see Madame Pomfrey mid-morning tomorrow."  
  
"Ok then babe, see ya' tomorrow."  
  
"G'night, Fred."  
  
"G'night, Angel."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
A/N= Well next chapter we follow Angelina in the Hospital Wing. If your still interested in the story please review.  
  
(!!American readers!!) P.S If there are any weird English phrases in here that you don't quite understand, let me know in the review and I'll tell you what they mean.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter!:  
  
Wheezes (I'm glad you found that funny. I was worried if it'll be taken too seriously.)  
  
Draco-luver (Here's some more, not much. But some. I hope you like it.)  
  
Ashliegh (Well Angelina's read the cards and is enthusiastic, Fred's back to normal for the time being [wink, wink] And Trelawney went all weird like she did in PoA with Harry's future)  
  
Pheonix-Angel (Hi! you're new! I hope you review this chapter!) 


	9. Part IX

~*Horny Juice*~  
  
~*Chapter 9*~  
  
Angelina woke up slowly from a deep peaceful sleep. She lay there for a few minutes looked around and saw her friend's beds, Alicia and Katie's, empty and made. She remembered she had an appointment with Madame Pomfrey 'Still no morning sickness...I hope everything is alright with the baby... But I've got to be pregnant though, I've not had a period for at least six, nearly seven weeks!'. She heard the noisiness from down stairs in the common room, which incidentally happens every morning. So that meant that no one had left to eat breakfast yet, so the time had to be about quarter to eight. She had about an hour and fifteen minutes till she had to be at the hospital wing. So Angelina sat up and got out of bed, got her robe on and made her way down to the common room to see if Fred was still down there.  
  
When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Fred sitting on the settee next to the fire and George sat next to him and Alicia was sitting on George's lap. Angelina giggled to herself, 'Alicia is never one for tact....'. She made her way to Fred and sat on the arm of the settee he was sitting at and draped one arm around his shoulders and the other hand was stroking his hair affectionately. "Good Morning Fred."  
  
"'Morning Angel." Fred looked at her bathrobe, "Aren't you getting changed and joining us for the first class?"  
  
"Nope." Angelina said simply. "I've got my appointment soon, I just see it as a waste of time to start a lesson, just to miss the middle and the end anyway. So I'll join you for Herbology, second class, ok?"  
  
"K." The Gryffindors were slowly filing out the common room, Fred and Angelina hadn't really noticed till Alicia got up and let George up as well.  
  
"Well Fred, you better get goin' before all the breakfast is gone. I know you're not fit for anything on an empty stomach." She said ruffling his flame red hair as he got up.  
  
"Yeah," Fred replied. Not even attempting to straighten up his hair. "You know me so well."  
  
"Well we've practically been living together for seven years, so it's hardly surprising."  
  
They walked to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room and Fred kissed Angelina full on the lips and smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"Good luck, Angel. Let me know what happens with you today, yeah?"  
  
"Of course I will, you'll be the first to know. I'll tell you every little detail."  
  
"Good. See you in a bit." Fred said as he gave her a strong meaningful hug and left.  
  
"See you in a bit, Freddykins!" Angelina said as she laughed at herself. It's like they we're married already.  
  
~*Roughly an hour later*~  
  
Angelina was pacing up and down the corridor just out side the massive hospital door. She'd been there for awhile, just pacing and thinking. She was really nervous. The more she paced the more nervous she got. Until...  
  
"Miss Johnson! Will you stop pacing and get in here! You're upsetting the other patents."  
  
Angelina poked her head through the large oak door to the hospital wing and saw Madame Pomfrey striding to the door and Angelina walked in, then shut the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Madame Pomfrey. I was just nervous. 'First day of the rest of my life' and all that."  
  
Pomfrey's face softened with understanding. "Oh, come on in to this room, sweetheart. It's sound proof for confidentiality." Madame Pomfrey wrapped an arm around Angelina sympathetically.  
  
They walked in to a small office-like room with a desk in the middle of the room and posters on the wall with all sorts of medical spells, potions and advice like "Be Sure To Get Your Flu Charm" and so on.  
  
"Now dear, I understand your pregnant, is that right?" Madame Pomfrey said as she sat in a leather chair and indicated for Angelina to sit down in the chair facing her.  
  
"Yes, that's right." Angelina replied crossing her legs at the ankle, wringing her hands together and not making eye contact.  
  
"Oh, come on pet, you can look up at me, I'm not going to judge you or tell any one about what happens inside these four walls."  
  
Angelina felt a little better knowing that Madame Pomfrey wasn't going to tell her how stupid she was.  
  
"Now dear, how long has it been since your last period?" Madame Pomfrey continued.  
  
"Errr, about 45 or 46 days ago."  
  
"Alright, well that's a definite sign," Madame Pomfrey sat back in her chair and opened a draw next to her and got her wand out, shut the draw door and started to flick about in a large medical book which had been on the desk. "Ok. . Found it." She said as she pointed to a bit in the book. Her eyes were scrolling over the text and memorising it. "Right dear! Let's try this." Madame Pomfrey stood up. "Could you sit on the desk please?"  
  
Angelina stood up and slid onto the table facing Madame Pomfrey.  
  
The matron said some Latin spell, swished and flicked her wand to Angelina and a small light emitted from the wand then the light travelled to Angelina and engulfed her body like a visible aura.  
  
"Now Angelina this could take a minute or two, but what will happen is that the aura will change to a colour saying how long you've been pregnant." Madame Pomfrey scanned the page again. Now if you are 20-40 days pregnant then you should emit a purple, going on indigo colour."  
  
"Oh, ok." Angelina said in wonderment.  
  
They waited...  
  
But she wasn't purple, or even indigo. Her aura emitted a blue to a green.  
  
Madame Pomfrey pulled a face. "Strange."  
  
Angelina picked up on it. "What's wrong, why am I bluey-green?"  
  
"Hold on dear, I'm looking it up..." She flipped over the page in exasperation. "Ah! Here it is." She looked over it and her face fell.  
  
"What? What is it? Is Something wrong with the baby??" Angelina said panic in her voice, putting a possessive hand over her abdomen.  
  
"I don't know how to say this Angelina but blue-green means your five months pregnant."  
  
"But. .That's impossible!" Angelina screamed.  
  
"I know dear, I know." Madame Pomfrey said as she ended the spell that was currently on Angelina and looked for an explanation to why that would happen. "Well it vaguely says here that the spell reads on the hormone count in the blood... So MAYBE you just have a higher amount of estrogen in your blood than normal."  
  
"But twice as much?"  
  
"Let me find another spell for you." Pomfrey flicked madly through the book. Truth be told, she didn't know what was going on. She'd not seen the like before. And she was worried for Angelina, but she couldn't show it otherwise Angelina would know something wasn't right. "Oh, this might work."  
  
"What is it?" Angelina said as she strained forward on the desk to look at the book, even though from her vantage point the writing would be upside down.  
  
"This spell monitors the growth and well being of the baby." Madame Pomfrey said with hope.  
  
"Oh yeah, that'll work." Angelina said enthusiastically.  
  
"Right dear, I'll need you to lay down on the desk," Angelina did as she said. "Now I lay my wand on your belly, tip facing your head and the handle facing your feet, place my finger on the wand and say this spell. Then, depending how pregnant you are the wand will float a certain distance from your belly. Then depending on growth, the wand will face a certain way, like a compass. North will be your head, South is your feet, East is your left hand and West is your right. If the baby is healthy the wand will point North-East in a clock-wise direction, but if something isn't going well it point South-West in an anti-clock-wise direction."  
  
Angelina didn't get it entirely but she thought she'd see it in action and maybe it'll make more sense then. "Ok."  
  
Madame Pomfrey said the spell with her finger on the wand and waited for it to levitate.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
She said the spell again trying to say it clearer, but the wand didn't levitate or even change direction.  
  
Angelina was panicking now, she was really quite scared.  
  
Madame Pomfrey didn't know what to think, but she carried on regardless and repeated the spell, willing the wand to move. She was relived when it did move, but the relief soon went when the wand was spinning about like it was possessed.  
  
Neither one of them moved a muscle, they just watched the wand as it was still spinning as it levitated, but it done something else unexpected. It stopped spinning and the tip was touching her abdomen, with the handle in the air. This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to indicate like that.  
  
"Mm- Madame Pomfrey? Does this mean my baby is ok?"  
  
Pomfrey glanced at her and re-read the paragraph for the spell. "One moment, dear. I'm pretty sure that the wand wasn't supposed to do that." Pomfrey's face darkened. "I'm sorry, dear." Madame Pomfrey took the charm off the wand and put it back in the draw. "You can sit up now, I'll tell you what's going on."  
  
Angelina had a surge of panic run through her. 'Oh Merlin! Something's wrong! I know it is! How am I going to tell Fred that something is wrong with OUR first child!! Was this what Trelawney's cards meant?'  
  
  
  
~*End Of Part 9*~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N = Wow! Does this count as a cliff hanger? Hehehe I hope so! Thank you for sticking with me and my silly story. And a special thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter.  
  
Ashliegh (I hope you still feel fuzzy inside, but how's Fred and Angelina gonna take this news???)  
  
Wheezes (Hey wheezes! Thanx for constantly supporting me and asking me for updates, you keep me going.)  
  
naenae (Hey, thank you for reading, please continue reading this story)  
  
Draco-luver (Hi again!!! We still have to see what the deal is with the baby before we see Fred's reaction, even though he accepts the baby)  
  
Natasha (Granted you reviewed chapter 1, you were the last person to review so I'll thank you here. I hope you like this chapter.) 


	10. Part X

~*Horny Juice*~

~*Chapter 10*~

Madame Pomfrey looked at Angelina with sad eyes, put a hand on her shoulder and said sympathetically, "Angelina, please sit on the chair."

Angelina got off the table and rushed to the chair, practically hanging off the seat, clawing into the seating of the chair in anxiousness. "Surely it can't be something so terrible for me to sit down is it??" Though she secretly knew what was going on but wouldn't admit the secret to herself.

"I'm afraid it is, dear. --" Madame Pomfrey massaged the bridge of her nose, "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, because I don't understand it myself. BUT the last spell was the most powerful spell and isn't wrong."

"But, I don't understand what it was trying to tell me. What did it say?" Angelina pleaded.

"Angelina," Madame Pomfrey sighed, "I'm sorry to have to say this dear but your *_not* _pregnant."

"WHAT??!!" Angelina shouted. She got up and paced all over again. 'I can't believe it! I was scared something like this would happen but this is worse! How am I gonna tell Fred? He was finally coming round to the idea of us all being a family.' With that last thought Angelina leant against the wall of the office and slid down it, tears falling as fast as she did. Letting out all that anxiety, stress and taking on a new set of fears. "I've practically been leading Fred on!"

Madame Pomfrey rushed to Angelina and knelt down on the floor with the school girl. Because that was what she was, she was only a girl of 18 and she thought she was about to become a mother for the first time, she probably had to convince the father of this and that it wouldn't be all that bad. But seeing Angelina down on the floor like this crying there was no tomorrow, she knew Angelina wanted the baby more than anything. "I'm so sorry, pet." Pomfrey pulled Angelina into a motherly hug.

"But why? What happened? Why wasn't I on my period? Why did I have cravings for bacon?" Then Angelina screamed, "and why did that first test say I was FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT!?"

"I don't know, Angelina. You must be having a phantom pregnancy."

"What does that mean?" Angelina said timidly, looking up at the nurse with tear stained eyes.

"It just means that your hormone balance has reached a certain point in your body that's only reached when you're pregnant. Some how your hormones have tricked you and your body into thinking your pregnant." She paused. "That's why your first test said you were pregnant, it measures the estrogen level in the blood. To that test you have the same levels as someone who's five months pregnant."

Angelina sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. I've told Fred and now he's in his class waiting for me to join him and tell him how great the baby and me are. I'm not sure if I can face going into classes for today."

"Well, how about I owl the professors you have for today and tell them you won't be attending today."

"But you can't tell them why!"

"I wasn't going to tell them why, dear. That's between us."

"Thank you." Angelina hugged the nurse. She was truly grateful for all of Madame Pomfrey's support.

"Just remember love, you can always start a family, but maybe starting now while you're here at Hogwarts isn't the best." Madame Pomfrey said as she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks again." Angelina got up and left the office. 

Madame Pomfrey lead her to the large oak doors, "Don't mention it dear. I only wish I could of told you something you'd of wanted to hear."

Angelina left. A lonely tear in her eye as she thought, 'I come here thinking I was pregnant, not alone, but now I leave knowing I'm not, I'm alone.' She made her way back to the common room wondering how Fred's going to take it when she tells him. 'Well,' she thought, 'At least I have the rest of the day to think of a way to tell him.'

As Angelina made her way back to the Gryffindor common room Madame Pomfrey started writing out notes to each of the professor's Angelina would have had today and said she wouldn't be joining them for classes that day. And it was up to Angelina's discretion when she thinks she'll be able to attend again. She also added if Fredrick Weasley was in their class ask him to see Miss Johnson in their common room, discreetly.

~*Meanwhile*~

Fred was in Herbology, his second class for the day. He was waiting for Angelina to join him and tell him all about her appointment with Madame Pomfrey. He hoped with all his heart that everything was going well with Angelina and his baby. Though he didn't know it was in vain. As he boredly potted some Poison Night Ivy, a powerful Nightshade – Poison Ivy Hybrid, an Owl flew from the rafters of the greenhouse, dropped a letter to Professor Sprout and took off to the direction of the Hospital Wing. He knew that owl, it was Madame Pomfrey's personal owl, and she was the only one to have an Eagle Owl on the grounds. He watched as professor Sprout opened the letter, read it and she looked up making eye contact with Fred.

Now Fred was worried. Why was she looking at him for? Had Angelina died? 'Of course not, don't be stupid!' He told himself. Then as Professor Sprout started walking towards him he remembered, 'The baby! Is that why Angel isn't here with me now?'

The professor reached Fred, leant over to whisper "Fred, Madame Pomfrey told me to tell you to go and see Angelina in the common room."

Fred's face fell.

"And take this note with you just incase you get questioned for not being in class en route to your common room." Professor handed him the note and turned her attention back to the class to stop them from staring at Fred as he left.

Fred knew something was wrong but willed himself not to put upsetting thoughts in his head and just concentrated on running as fast as he could to the common room without falling over.

~*End of Chapter 10*~

************************************************************************

A/N = How was that? I hope I written it as angsty as it is in my head :P 

Now Fred's gotta find out what's happened. He'll soon find out that it was all his doing!!!!!!

!!**Please review!!**

Thank you, to those lovely who read Chapter 9:

Pegataur Cat  (Thank you, I will. Let me know what you think of this chapter.)

Ashliegh  (Hehehe, good, I hoped it would :D Oh, Ashliegh, there is no baby. Next chapter I'll explain why.)

Wheezes  (They'll be fine, but there was no baby. Maybe they'll have one later **Wink, Wink**)

Natasha  (I hope 2 days is soon enough for you. Truth be told I finished this chapter last night. ::smiles:: I've just tried to e-mail you to let you know but the e-mail was returned because apparently your over quota. Sorry. I tried.)

Cosmoz  (YAY! Thanx. Boys would come up with something like a horny juice. Just look at Rohipnol – If that's spelt correctly, I don't know?? Fred has yet to learn about what his little invention has done to poor Angelina)

Swimgirl  (Cool! Hey, what's your friends name? We all LOVE Fred!!)


	11. Part XI

~*Horny Juice*~  
  
~*Chapter 11*~  
  
Fred got up to the painting of the Fat Lady at the end of a long corridor high up in the Castle of Hogwarts, the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He was running so fast he almost didn't stop until he put his hands up when he damn near collided with the wall. Fred panted heavily as he leant on the wall for support.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked flicking her lace fan.  
  
"Peppermint Imps." Fred huffed.  
  
The painting moved on it's hinges and allowed for him to enter the common room.  
  
He jogged into the common room on weary legs, looked around. Fires on. But no one's around. Maybe Angelina was in the Girls dorm... or the bathroom. He decided to take his chances with the dorms so he climbed the turrets to the top level where the 7th year dorms were and turned to the door on the girls side and knocked.  
  
~*Angelina's POV*~  
  
Angelina jumped when she heard the knock on the door. She had been lying curled up on her side in her bed, just crying. Now she had to decide whether to let the person, who-ever they were, in.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked meekly between sobs.  
  
"It's me, Fred!" Fred said. He sounded panicked. 'He must of picked up on my crying.' Angelina thought to herself. She mauled it over in her mind, should she let him in and tell him? Of course she should! But that didn't make it easy to do. 'How's Fred gonna take this? Only one way to find out.'  
  
"Come in, Fred." She said.  
  
~*Fred's POV*~  
  
Fred opened up the door. Preparing himself for what might happen in the next few minutes. And walked into the room. He saw Angelina lying in a heap on her bed.  
  
~*End of Fred's POV*~  
  
He rushed over to her and sat on her bed, placed his arm around her as she plunged herself in Fred's chest sobbing.  
  
"Shhhh, Angel..." Fred soothed, "What's wrong? What happened when you were with Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
Angelina just cried and Fred hugged Angelina closer to him.  
  
"Fred, don't be mad at me...-" Angelina started.  
  
"Nothing you could do would ever make me mad at you."  
  
"Oh, I don't know where to start..." Angelina said, on the verge of a crying fit.  
  
"Shhhh," Fred said again stroking her dark hair, "Just start at the beginning."  
  
Angelina sat up a bit and looked at Fred in the eyes. "Well the first charm Madame Pomfrey performed checked my hormone level. She said this spell and this light was all around me. She said the light will change colour depending on how far gone I was. I should have been 'purple-indigo' but after a minute or two I glowed 'blue-green'-"  
  
"What does that mean?!" Fred asked nervous.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you if you stop interrupting me!" Then Angelina continued with what happened. "I asked Pomfrey what blue-green meant and she said it means I'm five months pregnant-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Fred shouted.  
  
"Fred!! Are you gonna let me finish this story or NOT!?" Angelina glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Angel. Please continue."  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, at that point I was terrified. She said that the reading could have been thrown off and I must have had a high estrogen level in my blood."  
  
"Right...Then what happened?" Fred asked.  
  
"Then the next test frightened me the most, well at the time anyway. I had to lie on the desk, then Madame Pomfrey put a charm on this wand and told me that the wand would point a certain direction and levitate a certain height depending on the length of the pregnancy and the health of the baby, tell you the truth, I didn't understand. But the wand didn't do either! Levitate or point in a direction! She tried the charm two more times to make sure she was doing it right but on the third time the wand got mad-"  
  
"Mad?" Fred asked smirking.  
  
"For lack of a better term, yes. Please let me continue my story...!"  
  
Fred nodded silently and Angelina continued. "Anyway, the wand freaked out, it went up in the air, spinning like a mad thing...-" Angelina got her wand from her bedside cabinet and started to spin it around, for visual effect, "-then, it stopped. Pointing tip down, handle up, right over my abdomen. That's when Madame Pomfrey, told me what it meant: Fred, I'm not pregnant, and apparently never was. She told me because of the first test and hormone count she thinks I'm just having a phantom pregnancy."  
  
That's when it dawned on Fred; Angelina could see it in his face. He wasn't going to be a father. But another thing dawned on Fred, 'Hormones, that's what this game was all about! It must have been my Horny Juice that spiked up her hormone level and tricked her body into thinking she was pregnant. It's all my fault!' Fred thought, miserably to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry Fred." Angelina said sincerely, obviously not knowing what Fred was thinking. "If I'd of known, I wouldn't have told you." Angelina looked down with a sad look in her eyes, "I feel kinda stupid now, I never had one day of morning sickness or anything!"  
  
"No, no, Angel. It's not your fault!" Fred said enveloping her in a tight hug, stroking her hair and rubbing her back, debating to himself whether or not to tell Angelina it was his fault. He's scheming for a more interesting sex life, which has caused her to be so sad; because now Angelina felt she owed him something. But it's him that owed her, A DAMN GOOD EXPLINATION! But will she forgive him? He couldn't blame her if she didn't, but that's not his decision to make.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Should Fred tell Angelina and risk jeopardising the relationship, or should he just keep shtum (silent/quiet), and be thankful she's ok now and he doesn't need to worry about kids just yet?  
  
Let me know what you want! And I'll do my best to write it, ok!  
  
!!*Please Review*!!  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Ashliegh: Oh the Cliffhangers? They're my friend! Hehehe. 'How's Fred gonna take it?' I think the real question is 'Is Fred gonna tell Angelina it was his fault?' What do you think he should do? Tell me in the review.  
  
motox rulz: Thanx! ^_^  
  
cosmoz: Hey, I'm sorry to keep you hanging for so long! Here you go! Thanx for checking :)  
  
hplotrfan: Cool! I love you for adding me to your faves list!  
  
Wheezes: Hey girl! You always know what to say to make me laugh. Thank you, really, for the constant e-mails checking to see if I'm still alive and writing fics. Will you be doing another F/A? Perhaps a Valentines one??  
  
AlluringAngelC: Thanx, I do have a twisted, warped, slightly psychotic mind! But if you like it, that's all that matters to me.  
  
Master Skellum: Welcome aboard my fic! I might do a post Hogwarts fic if an idea pops in my head.  
  
samantha: No problem, here's your chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Tonibelle: I don't know, you tell me if everything gonna be alright. Should mention his horny juice? let me know in the review.  
  
natasha: Ok, But I'll keep trying your e-mail address ;D  
  
Oriencor: Me awesome?? What about YOU?! With your cute fluffy fics, that I love! I need more F/An sugary sweet goodness! Will you continue to write?? 


	12. Part XII

~*Horny Juice*~  
  
~*~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"I'm sorry Fred." Angelina said sincerely, obviously not knowing what Fred was thinking. "If I'd of known, I wouldn't have told you." Angelina looked down with a sad look in her eyes, "I feel kinda stupid now, I never had one day of morning sickness or anything!"  
  
"No, no, Angel. It's not your fault!" Fred said enveloping her in a tight hug, stroking her hair and rubbing her back, debating to himself whether or not to tell Angelina it was his fault. He's scheming for a more interesting sex life, which has caused her to be so sad; because now Angelina felt she owed him something. But it's him that owed her, A DAMN GOOD EXPLINATION! But will she forgive him? He couldn't blame her if she didn't, but that's not his decision to make. ~*~  
  
~*Chapter 12*~  
  
~*Fred's POV*~  
  
'Look at her Fred, you wanker. Just fucking look at her. She's crying her heart out for you! She thought she was in the wrong but it's all your fault, with your hyperactive libido. Was it worth it?' The verbally abusive conscience asked him. 'Well? Was it, you fucking dick-head?' That thought was like a kick in the head. His overprotective nature of Angelina is so strong that his own CONSCIENCE is ripping the piss (tearing him apart) and WINNING!  
  
'Ok, ok' Fred told his conscience, 'I'll tell her. I just hope she isn't as foul mouthed as you!'  
  
'You better hope she doesn't hit you, cus if I weren't you I'd tear your head of and shit in your throat.'  
  
~*End of Fred's POV*~  
  
"Shhhh, Angel. It's not your fault... Trust me."  
  
~*Angelina's POV*~  
  
I looked up at him, my eye's all sore from crying so much and wiping them on Fred's home knitted jumper with a big "F" on it, and my nose running like a tap. I bet I don't look very attractive right now. But that's the least of my troubles.  
  
"Huh? What makes you say that Fred?"  
  
Fred looked down, like he was ashamed to look at me, my right hand lifted his chin, so I could look at his soulful blue/green eye's of his which seemed to change everyday, but they seemed darker...  
  
"Fred, what's wrong?"  
  
Then he gripped my arms, not really tight, but firmly. 'What's going on, is he this upset? He not gonna hit me is he?'  
  
"It's MY fault, Angelina. I'm the one that created this mess! If it wasn't for me and my hyper sex drive, you wouldn't be going through this!"  
  
I looked at him long and hard. Awwwww, how sweet, he thinks he's the one to blame. Granted he is half to blame, and he does love his lovin'.  
  
"Ok Fred, we're both to blame-" I started but Fred cut in.  
  
"NO! Angel, you don't get it. IT'S - MY - FAULT!! I gave you a hormone potion to try and boost our sex life but the plan has backfired and hit me in the face."  
  
He let go of me and slumped forward with his head lowered. He'd calmed down now. But I was furious! The more I thought about it, with all that I went through, if today alone was anything to go by, the stress I went through, the indignity of having to tell my friends, almost telling my parents and half the Professors knowing; ALL BECAUSE HE WANTED TO FUCK ME MORE OFTEN!!!  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING WENT THROUGH?? DO YOU??!!" As I'm shouting I'm thinking in circles what has happened and what could of happened. Even though I was thinking non stop, I didn't stop shouting, tell you the truth, I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts I can't even listen to my self yell. I bet Fred's doing the same, but what ever I'm saying must be coming out pretty raw. But surely I'm entitled to that, aren't I? But I did finish thinking just in time to hear myself say, "AND I **NEVER** WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, FRED WEASLEY!!!" 'Oh, that was a bit harsh, he does love me a lot, that'll kill him!' I thought to myself.  
  
I looked at him. He looked shocked, hurt and more than anything scared. I couldn't stand him looking at me like that, like I was going to self detonate if he so much as breathed in my direction. I had to get out of here, if to just stop him from looking so terrified of me. So I got up off the bed and ran out the door, down the stairs, out the common room and later on out the Hogwarts Castle. I needed to be alone, to think. I mean, what a fucking bombshell to be landed with!  
  
~*End of Angelina's POV*~  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
HEY PEOPLE!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!!?? ::readers looking at me like I'm mad:: DON'T LOOK AT ME, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON DO I??  
  
!!*Please Review*!!  
  
YoungandHopeless: Maybe I'll do a post-Hogwarts fic... I hope this is interesting enough for you :)  
  
wheezes: That's what I thought. So I'm going with what every one else asked and I'll add abit more conflict to make it more interesting and make it a bit longer. Remember back in chapter 4 when I said to you that this story would be 8-10 chapter maximum? Hehehehe, I never thought I would still be writing this!! I would of thought people'll be getting bored by now.  
  
Ashliegh: Hey Ashliegh, what he honest enough? I hope so. I have him as a bloke that doesn't mince his words and comes straight out with it, y'know? And I don't even know how Angelina's taking this! I'm glad you like this story and are sticking with me :)  
  
cosmos: Well she's furious now! But, I don't know, maybe she'll calm down, but maybe she'll never talk to him again??  
  
swimgirl: Tell Ashley "Hi!" from me! Please review :D  
  
Tonibelle: THE TRUTH COMES OUT!!!  
  
Oriencor: Hey Oriencor, or should I say Alicia ;) I'm still waiting for you to do another fic :) Like a F/A angst or something! 


	13. Part XIII

~*Horny Juice*~  
  
~*Last Chapter*~  
  
But surely I'm entitled to that, aren't I? But I did finish thinking just in time to hear myself say, "AND I **NEVER** WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, FRED WEASLEY!!!" 'Oh, that was a bit harsh, he does love me a lot, that'll kill him!' I thought to myself.  
  
I looked at him. He looked shocked, hurt and more than anything scared. I couldn't stand him looking at me like that, like I was going to self detonate if he so much as breathed in my direction. I had to get out of here, if to just stop him from looking so terrified of me. So I got up off the bed and ran out the door, down the stairs, out the common room and later on out the Hogwarts Castle. I needed to be alone, to think. I mean, what a fucking bombshell to be landed with!  
~*Chapter13*~  
  
It had been a few day's since the whole "I never want to see you again" thing, Fred and Angelina would hardly stay in the same room together unless they were forced to, like classes. But when it came to breakfast or dinner and even after classes in the Common Room they'd still keep they're distance, yet deep inside they really didn't want to be apart.  
  
~*Fred's POV*~  
  
It was Sunday, so all's quiet in the common room where Fred was thinking about last night when he and George went to the Three Broomsticks and got hopelessly pissed to the point where they could barely walk, let alone remember. He told George what happened to him and Angelina a few nights ago (Drinking age here in the UK is 18, They're coming to the end of year 7 so they're 18+, k?). Next thing he remembers they were both crawling from the secret passageway that lead from Hogwarts to Hogsmead, thoroughly drunk, leaning on each other for support which their own legs couldn't provide, singing a song their mum used to sing when they were little:  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I PITY MYSELF, I DO," "I PITY MYSELF, NOT HALF," "THERE'LL BE WHISKY, WINE AND SHERRY AND RUM FOR THE COACHMAN TOO," "I'LL BE WITH YOU GOIN' THERE, WON'T BE WITH YOU COMIN' BACK," "I PITY MYSELF I DOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Then they'd laugh. "You know *hiccup* Fred, that song was made for you." George said to his twin brother.  
  
"Huh? Why? *hiccup*"  
  
"Because, you div *hiccup*, the songs about a dead man, feeling sorry for 'im*hiccup*self at 'is own funeral."  
  
"Amma gonna die?" Fred asked stupidly.  
  
"We're all gonna die," George said philosophically (It's amazing how you can get like that sometimes when your drunk) "But Angelina's gonna kill you ain't she?"  
  
"Neah, *hiccup*" Fred giggled, "If she was gonna, she'd of done it by now." Fred pointed at his brother in the chest and pushed him with his finger for emphasis.  
  
"Ahhh, right! Gotcha!" George giggled as well. He didn't know why nothing funny was said, but his mouth wanted to laugh, just like his legs didn't want to walk when they both collapsed on the staircase to the boy's dorm.  
  
~*Flash Forward*~  
  
As the memory faded and he was brought back into reality he heard footsteps padding down the staircase. Like who ever it was, was jogging down the stairs. As Fred slowly turned to see who it was, bearing in mind he still had a bit of a hangover and it was early in the morning, his mind turned into a numb mush as he saw Angelina approaching the bottom of the stairs.  
  
~*Angelina's POV*~  
  
As Angelina ran down the stairs, she was too busy thinking about going out to the Quidditch pitch and doing a few laps to clear her cluttered mind to even see Fred slouched on the settee staring at her. But as she went to grab a hair scunchy to ponytail her hair she had to cross the settee to get to the coffee table it was sitting on.  
  
"Ow!" Angelina screamed as she tripped and fell over Fred's sprawled out legs.  
  
Fred gasped as he hurriedly rushed to where Angelina was on all fours on the floor. "Oh Merlin, Angel. Are you ok?" Granted they weren't supposed to be going out with each other, or maybe not even friends, he still couldn't help but call her by the nickname HE gave her, 'Angel'.  
  
"Ow, shit, shit, shit!" She screamed as she clutched her left hand. When Fred called her Angel that's the first time she noticed him. She was too busy thinking that she didn't see him or his feet.  
  
"I'm so sorry Angelina." Fred went to hold her left hand to see what, if anything was wrong with it.  
  
Angelina clutched her hand closer to her chest and supportably shields it with her right. "No, I'm sorry Fred, I should of seen you."  
  
"No, I should of put my feet up on the settee instead of on the floor. It's my fault." Fred looked at her in the eyes. It looked to her as if he was apologising for everything he may of done wrong in his entire life. She could not resist that look.  
  
"Your right there, Fred." She smiled though her pain. She looked down to her hand clutched to her chest.  
  
"Is your hand ok?" Fred motioned out to hold her injured hand again.  
  
She hesitantly let him hold her hand and answered him. "I don't think so. I think it's broke."  
  
"Oh no! That's your catching-hand and your broom-hand when you're throwing with your right." Fred referred to her injury in Quidditch terms.  
  
"I know," Angelina sighed, "and ironically I was about to go and do a few laps round the pitch this morning to relax me..."  
  
"Come on, lemme take you Madame Pomfey. And she'll get you sorted."  
  
She smiled appreciatively at him. "Thanks Fred. That'll be good."  
~*End Chapter 13*~  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Has Angelina forgiven Fred?? Oh and in case your wondering when George called Fred a "Div", it wasn't a typo, it's a cuss, it's like calling someone an idiot, for the benefit of non-UK readers ^_^  
  
::Lady Jayde Une looks around stupidly... I wonder what I'm gonna write now...:: HELP ME!!! TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD WRITE OR ADD TO THE STORY!!!! I'D LOVE TO KEEP WRITING BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!!!  
  
!!*PLEASE REVIEW*!!  
  
Anyway... On to thanking the lovely readers who reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Ashliegh: Awwww, dun' slap her. She's bin frew a lot. I fink she's calmed down some, now. Maybe Fred can talk some sense to her now.  
  
Wheezes: Yeah, 'is conscience is rough, init! And I thought everyone would be bored with this b'now. Cus it's mad, and it's DRAGGING on ot god nows where! :P  
  
Prepkillr2009: Hi, your new! Welcome to the Horny Juice club! And saying something is gay sounds like something Ozzy Osbourne says. Hehehehe.  
  
Oriencor: Noooooo!!!! Not the dreaded writers block!!! I hope you defeat it soon ^_^  
  
Laura: Hi! What do you think should happen next? Help me!  
  
Faye: I dun' wanna stop writing but I'm runnin' outta ideas. Is there anything you would like me to add?  
  
LilAznAngl13: Awwww, that's nice, thanks!!  
  
Megan: Another Thank You to you! ^_^ 


	14. Part XIV THE END

~*Horny Juice*~  
  
~*Chapter 14*~  
  
"There you go Angel..." Fred said as he held the door of Madame Pomfrey's Infirmary open for Angelina. Proving what a gentleman his is.  
  
"Thanks, Fred." Angelina said as she flexed her left hand, which up until half an hour ago was broken and painful, but now it was tingly and a bit numb thanks to Madame Pomfrey healing her hand.  
  
Fred noticed her tentative flexing and came up with something what may get her mind of her hand for a while. "Hey Angel, how a but a few laps around the Quidditch pitch? Then we can get some breakfast."  
  
"Sure, I'll race you when we get down there!" Angelina replied smiling at Fred.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Fred answered her challenge.  
  
~*Down On The Quidditch Pitch*~  
  
"COME ON FRED!!!" Angelina shouted behind her. "YOUR PRACTICALLY NOT MOVING BACK THERE!!!!"  
  
"Hey! No need to TAKE THE PISS, Y'KNOW!" Fred sulked. Angelina had already done two more laps then him and was behind him and gaining more speed.  
  
"Wow, your broom must be getting old." Angelina said as she slowed down to be at his side to talk to him.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. It's really slowed down quite a bit since last year, I'll have to get a new one soon..." They both went at a steady and leisurely speed. Fred looked at Angelina, his Angel and a small but sparkling smile spread across his face. "Hey Angel, does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
  
She looked at him for a long time, thinking it through thoroughly. But always coming to the same conclusion, the most important factor; she loved him more than anything. "Yes Fred, you're forgiven."  
  
Fred laughed and cheered and went to hug Angelina. But just before he made contact with her, she whispered to him "But try another stunt like that and I'll chop your bollocks off, y'hear me?"  
  
Fred hesitated for a bit, seeing the look on her face letting him know she was totally serious. "Errr, Ok. I Promise I won't do anything like that again."  
  
Then she let Fred hug her properly.  
  
"Oh God, I love you, Angel."  
  
"I love you too, Freddikins. C'mon let go grab some grub, I need a bacon- butty." She said as they started to descend to the grass.  
  
As Fred touched the grass in a soft well-practised landing he thought 'Maybe there was something in what Trelawney predicted after all...'  
  
~*END*~  
  
Oh my God, I've finished it!!! And it's only taken a little over a year! Sorry for the wait but I've got a new job and all that... but I'm still here and alive and have an epilogue cooking up in my head already. Review and let me know if you want me to add it as chapter 15, yeah?  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate your input, if it weren't for you lot I wouldn't of even got half as far.  
  
Oriencor: Hey Alicia, Fred's taken her to the infirmary and she's healed :) How's for fics coming along? I haven't seen you around for quite a while. Hope to read from you soon.  
  
Tonibelle: Hi Tonibelle, well, this is the last chapter. Very short but I hope you like it all the same, I'll put it on the Fred Weasley site soon.  
  
Ashleigh: Hey Ashleigh, where are you, luv? I haven't seen you about either. I hope you're ok and still writing. I'm hoping to write more if you wouldn't mind reading it. :D  
  
Wheezes: Hey Wheezes, well this is the end, for now. What would you like to see in the Epilogue? I miss your writing!!!  
  
Faye: Hi Faye, yup, you're right. This is the End. I know it's ended a bit abruptly hasn't it. Let me know what you want me to write in the way of FxA fics and I'll try my hardest to write it, deal? Awww, you reviewed twice! You're a star!!  
  
Kaitee: Hi Kaitee, your new. I'm glad you like my story and understood the divination, you must have that psychic sort of mind, like.  
  
Rei: Well your spot on, it's finished. I'm in the process of e- mailing you now.  
  
aDR. Medical Miracle: Well it the end now... Sorry I couldn't do the lemon, because I'm shit at writing them basically... I'm more of a dialogue writer than an action writer, if y'get what I'm saying.  
  
Abigail Evens: Thanx Abigail, it's posted on the Fred Weasley shrine now. I've just gotta post the last 3 chapters or so.  
  
Funny Cide: Wow, dramatic and scary? I wasn't counting on that. Hmmmm, I'm glad it's fluffy, though.  
  
Army Angel: I love Fred and Draco too!!! I have a Draco Wallpaper on my Desktop, which I *love*!!  
  
CrazyGirl23: Hi, I'm sorry for upsetting you in chapter 10... but it's completed now and everything should go smoothly with Fred and Angelina from now on...  
  
And thanks to those who reviewed via the MSN group Fred Weasley Shrine, the link given on my bio page. 


End file.
